Pin Number
by rainingmist08
Summary: Hayner is torn between feeling touched by his boyfriends gesture and wanting to strangle the guy for his actions.


Disclaimer: Do not have any rights to Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Kingdom Hearts

Seifer x Hayner

Pin #

I shuffle along behind my mother and her visiting sister pushing the increasingly heavy cart around the grocery store for them. The only up side of trailing them and hearing their constant chatter is that I get to put some cold treats into the cart and bask in the air conditioning. I try to ignore the fact that they are comparing food prices of this store to the one my aunt uses in her town. Boring. I want to whine and complain to my mom about how useless it is for me to accompany them to the store and how over summer break every kid should be hanging out with their friends.

I am only partly successful at repressing a groan when my two slave drivers run into a friend of moms and start to talk to her and ensure I will be spending even more time getting a little too familiar with this grocery cart. I stifle a few yawns before my phone digs telling me I have a new text message. It's certainly the most exciting thing to happen here so far. My spirits lift a little when I see the message is from my boyfriend. A fond smile twitches at my lips as I open the text.

He is simply wondering what I'm doing and if I am as miserable in this heat as he is. I tell him about the shopping, but momentarily I'm in air conditioning so not quite as miserable as I will be once I have to leave.

-What are you doing after your moms done shopping? - Seifer

\- No plans yet was gunna see what you're up to - Hayner

-Come over. My place stays cooler than yours - Seifer

-Sure - Hayner

-On your way over pick up my new board it came in – Seifer

\- Don't you still have to pay for it? – Hayner

-Yup pay upon pickup – Seifer

-Seif. I'm broke right now – Hayner

-Yeah I know – Seifer

-Don't be a dick. I don't have enough to get it – Hayner

-Do you have your wallet on you? - Seifer

-Yeah. But I don't have any cash in it – Hayner

-Get your wallet out - Seifer

-Why - Hayner

-Just do it chicken wuss – Seifer

-Fine scar face – Hayner

-Now pull out your ID - Seifer

Confused, I do as he says and am surprised when I feel a second card behind my student ID. Curious I pull the mystery card out and stare dumbly at the new looking debit card that says Seifer Almasy on it. Going back to my phone I quickly type out

-When did you put the card in my wallet?! – Hayner

-Hmmm over a month ago -.- - Seifer

Why?

I feel oddly flattered that he'd entrust his debit card to me, but also kind of annoyed that he didn't tell me. He has a bad...no weird habit of doing really nice things for me and not telling me about them. Like the time when I forgot my English paper at his place and spent all of first period going 'ohh shit' my teachers going to kill me for not bringing it. But when I went to change textbooks for my next period there the little bugger was laying on my English notebook. Seifer must have noticed I left it and put it in my locker for me. Though he never mentioned it and I had to ask him about it a few times until he admitted to it.

I roll my eyes and ask – What's your pin?

-0129 – Seifer

\- Is that supposed to be a date or something? – Hayner

I ask as all of his passwords to things hold some personal significance to him so he won't forget.

-Yes. One you should know chickadee – Seifer

Since he used the nice nickname he has for me, I get the feeling it has something to do with both of us. I wrack my brain for possibilities. It's not either of our birthdays. Not the time of year we first met nor stopped our infamous fights. Not the month we started dating or had sex. Not the right day for the time we spent a really fun weekend snowboarding. Not the time I ended up in the hospital for trying to pull off a new trick on my skateboard and got a concussion or the time he was at the hospital for a broken arm. Not when he got his scar.

-…I'm stumped seif - Hayner

-Here's a hint: it was an important day for us ^^ - Seifer

I just continue to start at my phone and his card, my mind coming up with one dead end after another. Absently I follow my mom and aunt to another isle when she calls my name. After a few minutes I text back

-I still don't know – Hayner

I don't have to wait long until my phone buzzes, but instead of a text message received it is Seifer calling. Quickly I accept the call and put the phone to my ear. "Seifer. Really nothing happened at the end of January" I complain.

I can hear him chuckling before answering. "Awe common chickadee it was an important day only you and I will know."

"That doesn't help. It's not our birthdays not our anniversary…not when you kissed me. Not when we…you know. Not when either of us were in the hospital."

"Nope!" he pops the 'p' not any of those. You were closest with your middle guesses though."

My patients grows thin when I see my mom and aunt start talking to another friend and at myself for not being able to figure this apparently easy mystery. I shove the card and wallet back into my pocket and start to bicker with Seifer. He plays along but doesn't answer my questions until he can tell I'm about to start getting real annoyed and pissed. He waits for me to end my rant about annoying stubborn people and blurts "…it's the first time we said 'I love you'." Then my phone beeps letting me know Seifer ended the call. I feel all my annoyance drain out of me. I am floored. It didn't occur to me that he would remember what day that was. I knew how I felt about him before that day so didn't really mentally mark it as an important day to remember. I'm stunned partly since Seifer thought it was so important and also that he made it his pin number.

"Hayner, Hayner sweet heart" I focus my eyes on my mom who is right in front of me waving her hand in my face. "You okay? You've been spacing out here."

I just nod and flush bright red as I hear his last words echo in my head over and over. I lower my phone and slip it into a pant pocket and brush mom's reaching hand away from my face. "Hayner, are you blushing you're face just got really red." Now she's smiling and teasing me; ohh perfect. "Was that Seifer?"

I nod kind of on auto pilot still surprised. Mom laughs and returns to her shopping no longer worried about me. I follow my family around a little longer as they grab their last items and check out at the front registers. We each grab a couple bags and carry them home. As soon as mom says I am free for the rest of the day, I am out the door on my way to gets Seifer's skate board and to give him a few knuckle sandwiches for pulling something like that. Stupid closet romantic I muse to myself not quite able to wipe the small smile off my face.


End file.
